


Cold-Hearted Man

by JustAnotherFanGirl1993



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Incredibly Levi Doesn't Swear, Original Story - Freeform, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl1993/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl1993
Summary: After a long day in the training yard the only thing you want to do is relax, but unfortunately someone has other plans... for both of you...





	Cold-Hearted Man

You can find my Tumblr's page here: [JustAnotherFanGirl1993](https://justanotherfangirl1993.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

Every single day, when the sun sets behind the walls, you feel sad.

As everyone you too feel like you are trapped in a bird cage…

But somehow right now you didn’t care at all… right now you just want to go straight to the communal showers, having a nice and hot shower, get something to eat and finally go straight to bed.

Today was training day and now, the end of the day, you are exhausted!

No, no… more than that… you’re sure as hell that you’re dead!

That’s the reason why you’re heading back at the quarters walking as fast as you can.

"Ehy, y/n, you did a good job!" Armin congratulates to you while waiting for Mikasa to finish her exercise.

"You were amazing! Where did you learn all that moves?" Sasha screams from where she is.

"The way you kicked Jean was glorious. Can you teach me?" Eren says jokingly while looking at the poor young man next to him.

You are grateful that the others noticed and were impressed by your improvements but, as mentioned above, you have other plans. You're already picturing the delicious smell of the delicious dinner that Marleyan man has prepared!

"Ohi, l/n!"

You suddenly stop in your tracks. You know that voice whom belongs to.

You turn towards Captain Levi. Humanity strongest soldier.

"Captain!" you say saluting your superior.

"Follow me. I need to talk to you."

"But, Captain…"

"No buts. It’s an order." he says looking at you with those beautiful eyes... sometimes they are blue. Sometimes they're green. Other times even grey...

Actually, you don't find _only_ his eyes beautiful. He is an handsome man, even if he is not a tall man.

You two know each other for nine years now, and at the time you were fifteen (and you were already taller than him!).

You silently follow him through the halls of the building and your plans of a quiet night slolwy disappear... you just hope that whatever he wants to tell you is important...

Once both of you are inside his office the Captain lock the door behind you.

 _What he's up to?_ you think while you watch him as he sits down on his chair behind the desk. On top of it, there are a few papers.

 _He has work to do why he wants to talk to me?_ you think.

"I casually saw you today while you were training. You did a great job, y/n."

"Thank you, sir. But I think I need to improve my sword skills..."

"I don't think so. Last time you went in expedition Hanji told me that you _sadly_ killed most of the Titans you've encountered."

"Thank you, sir." you say smiling at the man in front of you "It's thanks to you that I'm a good soldier. No one ever helped me at the beginning. Just you."

You're quite sure that now your cheeks are turning red.

You still remember those moments. Even if he was clearly annoyed by you, he wanted to help you... thanks for the persistence of one of his friends, Isabel...

"No need to thank me." he says standing up from his chair and then approaching you.

"And how many times you have to call me by my name when we're alone, y/n."

He places one of his hands behind your neck, taking you down to his height and giving you a kiss on your lips.

You two know each other for nine years. But you have a secret relationship for five years.

No one knows. Even Erwin, who you always considered as like a big brother, never knew about it... and for this, from the day of his death, you always feel guilty... perhaps if you have told him he would have been happy for both of you...

And of course, Hanji doesn't know. You can't even imagine the caos she could do if she finds out about you and Levi... certainly not all Paradis Island would know, but the entire world...

"You stink." he says once the kiss is over "Go to the bathroom."

"Always a gentleman. You know I just finish my training!" you comply.

But even so, you do as he says. 

Compared to the one you share with Mikasa and Sasha, his bathroom is more suited for his status of Captain.

It's the first time you go in, and you find out that he doesn’t have a shower! Instead in its place there’s a bathtub which it is waiting for you, full of hot water and foam.

You begin to take off your clothes slowly and when you're about to take off your pants Levi walks in in just his boxers.

"At least you could have ask permission to walk in!" you say embarrassed.

He looks at you like he wanted to say "Really?".

Embarrassed you finally take off your panties, staying on your feet and bare in front of him.

This isn't the first time he sees you naked, but the feeling of his eyes staring at your body _full of scars_ makes you feel uncomfortable.

No matter how many times Levi told you how beautiful you are... those scars tells you otherwise.

"Those scars are the evidence that you're still _alive_." he once told you.

"Sit there." he says pointing at the little stool at your feet.

You do as he says, but you have a question for him "What are your intentions?"

He takes a sponge with a bit of liquid soap on it and begins to scrub your skin "Isn't it obvious?".

"What I mean is, why are you doing it? I can do it by myself!"

"Why don't you just enjoy it and shut up! You're ruining the moment!"

You close your mouth before you say something that could makes him angry and you do as he sais. You enjoy the moment.

A moan escapes your lips when the sponge rubs against a particular spot on your lower back.

"You like it, mh?"

He then makes you stand up, so he can scrub your legs. When he reaches your sex you let out a loud gasp, gripping your hands on his hair. This time he doesn't use the sponge...

But if you thought that his ministrations would lead to something sexual well... you were wrong!

"The private parts of a woman are delicate and sensitive. That's the reason why I used my hand instead of the sponge." he explain to you while he washes your hair.

"Why are you telling me this?" you ask annoyed by the situation.

"Because I know you wanted more."

You sigh and close your eyes, feeling his fingers massaging your scalp.

"You know... you're really good at this... I might get used to this..."

"Do not."

He abruptly stops and suddenly a jet of water washes over you.

"What the fuck, Levi? At least warn me!"

"Watch your mouth, brat! Or I'll wash your mouth with soap!"

You turn around just to glare at him. Is he joking?

Once he washes away all the foam on your body he orders you to go in the bathtub.

The water is still hot, but you don't care. You dive in it until just your face is out of the water.

As you watch Levi taking off his boxers you wonder when you fell in love with him... he never was a talkative person, and most of the soldiers of the Survey Corps when he, Isabel and Farlan joined us would stay away just from him.

But when his friends died on that mission (God you still have nightmares) he changed. He began to talk to Erwin, Mike, Hanji and you. And, as said before, he even helped you to improve your sword skills.

At the time you were seventeen... Oh God, you fell for him at that age?

However, falling in love with Levi didn't stop you to make fun of him with Hanji.

Of course, between the two of you. And that did save you since you're not in his squad but in Hanji's.

Unfortunately one day you were training with him and his squad and... you called him "Captain Shorty".

In. Front. Of. His. Squad.

That led to a week of suspension and then when you came back there were punishments: cleaning his office every day for a month. And maybe seeing you every single night helped you, since at the end of the last day of punishment, before you went home, he kissed you.

"Move."

His voice takes you back to the present. Levi is standing in front of you, waiting impatiently for you to move so he can enter the bathtub.

"Oh... sorry..."

He sits behind you and when he is settle down he lets you rest your head against his firm chest.

After he takes your hands in his and interwine your fingers he place a kiss on your shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses where he can.

"I didn't know you were that kind of man, Levi..." you joked.

"Tsk."

But as he places another kiss, this time on your neck, you can feel his smile on your skin.

"I love you..." you say turning around to look in his eyes.

"I love you, too." he whispers before leaning towards your lips.

_If this is a dream, please don't wake me up..._


End file.
